Orlando bloom
Orlando Jonathan Blanchard Bloom is a British Actor, who has been in many great films. He played Legolas in The Lord of The Rings, Will Turner in The Pirates Of the Caribbean, and is in many more. He is currently engaged to the pop singer Katy Perry, and has a son, Flyyn Christopher Bloom, with the super model, Miranda Kerr.This wiki is fully dedicated to him, and all of his movies are discussed.This wiki is completely about him and his personal and public life.He is 5.8ft , 42 years old, and his birthday is January 13th 1977. Orlando is a heartthrob known, for his roles in The Lord of the Rings and Pirates of the Caribbean films. # Orlando Jonathan Blanchard Bloom was born on January 13, 1977 in Canterbury, England. # Bloom is named after the 16th century composer Orlando Gibbons. # During his childhood, Bloom was told that his father was his mother's husband, Jewish South African-born anti-Apartheid novelist Harry Saul Bloom. # The actor didn't find out until his teens that his biological father was actually a family colleague, Colin Stone. # Orlando Bloom got his first when he was 13 that was as a clay trapper at a pigeon shooting range. # Bloom was raised in the Church of England. # He moved to London and joined the National Youth Theatre at the age of 16, and then attended the British American Drama Academy. # His training led to parts on British television and his film debut in the 1997 Oscar Wilde biopic,Wilde. # He continued his studies at the Guildhall School of Music and Drama. Bloom had an almost-crippling accident when he fell three stories from a terrace, trying to cross between two buildings with friends, and broke his back. # He has three A-Levels; each one in Art, Photography and Religious Studies. # Stone, the principal of the Concorde International language school, was made Orlando Bloom's legal guardian after Harry Bloom's death. # He is "mildly dyslexic". # His first car was a dark green VW Golf that costed £160. # Spinach is his favorite vegetable. # Bloom quit to smoke in 2002, which then resulted in his biting his nails instead. # The first ever concert he attended was Jamiroquai's in Canterbury. # According to Screensavers.com, Orlando Bloom replaced Britney Spears at the top of the website's celebrity download index in January, 2004. # Bloom was given a replica of the One Ring that says "To wherever it may lead" by one of the makeup artists on 'The Lord of Rings.' # During the filming for 'Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring', he fell off his horse and broke one of his ribs. # He learned to surf during the filming of the "Lord of the Rings" trilogy in New Zealand. # He made archery a very popular sport in the UK. Many youngsters saw him with a bow in the "Lord of the Rings" trilogy and decided to join archery schools. # He used to be a vegetarian, but he had to go back to eating meat when he was filming The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (2001). # Bloom has a tattoo of the Elvish word "nine" on his right wrist, written in letters of the fictional Tengwar Elvish script, a reference to his involvement in the Lord of the Rings and the fact that his character was one of the nine members of the Fellowship of the Ring. Category:Orlando bloom Category:Miranda kerr Category:Katy perry Category:Flynn bloom Category:LOTR Category:Lord of the Rings Category:Pirates of the Caribbean